Newton's the Man
by Owl Emporium
Summary: JONAS. Here's where the brilliant First Law of Motion comes in, put together by Isaac Newton. Wonderful man. Proved the Greeks wrong, you know. Kevin/Macy. Laws two and three up next...


**Author's Note:** First of all, this idea is _not_ mine. I just thought that I'd be fun to do some Macy/Kevin with it, though. Just…enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, guys. Don't own anything.

* * *

The oldest Lucas brother seriously wondered if he would be alive for Lunch.

Of course, it wasn't his fault that a certain female athlete sort-of made him lose his mind (only half ran off), and with half of his mind sort-of lost and probably being chased by bears, he only had one half to rely on, which was mostly scared about his other half because honestly, what if the bears ate him?, which caused him to sort-of make Joe think that Stella was sort-of dating the football captain, which in turn caused Joe to sort-of punch said football captain in the face, sort-of causing the beginning of what he was sure would've been a tabloid-worthy fight, one which Nick then sort-of stopped from escalating by stepping in between, coming out with a sort-of black eye (it wasn't quite black yet).

So, he had one very angry (and confused) blonde stylist, one extremely annoyed younger brother with dark-red swelling around his left eye, and another pissed off brother with swollen knuckles who wondered why he wasted his time for something that wasn't even true. (Well, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it - he never liked that stupid jock-face anyways.)

So that's where we find Kevin Lucas on this fine Thursday morning, with three very angry people searching for him, hiding, in a restroom stall. (Not the best place, I know. Just wait...)

A stall in the _girl's_ bathroom.

Now you see where his odd brand of genius came in. You see, there was no other possible hiding spot that they wouldn't find him in. The first place he'd thought of hiding was a stall in the boy's restroom. But then, the other half of his brain came back (which had not been, thankfully, chased by bears...or foxes) and so his now complete and totally unscathed brain told him that's where they would looks first. Checking off all the other places, he thought of the one place he would never step into: the girl's restroom.

Of course, he didn't count on one of the said angry people to come waltzing inside, halfway through third period. He covered his mouth to silence a squeal so high and terrified that would have probably been worthy of the Guinness World Records.

He failed, of course.

* * *

Stella turned around sharply. She stared at the stall where she'd heard the noise come from, panicking.

_Really, it sounded just like that time Kevin..._

Kevin. Kevin!

She smirked. Oh, this just got good.

"Oh, I wonder what that was?" she said dramatically. "I think I'm going to go check the stalls. _One by one._"

He heard the kicking of the first stall and winced. He realized that Stella had boots on. With _heels_. Oh, this was not looking good for him.

Kevin gulped. That's it, his life was over. Mr. Bumble hadn't even gotten his daily hug...

"Nope, nothing here." She sighed. "Guess I'll have to keep on looking."

With every stall she kicked, he winced. It was like a death dance, with Kevin just waiting for that final spin.

He saw the boots stop. He held his breath, waiting for the worst.

The stall kicked open, and Stella looked at him disapprovingly. "Really, Kevin. You find the perfect hiding place and you don't lock the door?"

He screamed. "Please don't kill me!"

"Tell me on reason why I should let you go," she said, glaring at him. He felt her powers already...

"You love me?"

"Nice try Kevin Lucas," she said shortly. "Now, answer me this, why in th-"

"I haven't told Macy I love her!"

Stella blinked. _Kevin, Macy, love...what?_

Kevin took his chance. He pushed passed the stupefied blonde and ran for it.

It was a great plan really. Just, maybe, it would've been best if he would've looked ahead instead of behind him.

Here's where the brilliant First Law of Motion comes in, put together by Isaac Newton. (Wonderful man. Proved the Greeks wrong, you know.) The First Law states every object in a state of motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it.

Like, for example, Object K (who is currently running for his life from a blonde who, just in case you were wondering, is still in the restroom) is the object in motion. Said Object K doesn't see Object M (the external force). Object K crashes into Object M, which causes Object K and Object M to fall down to the ground and end up in a very compromising position.

In other words, Kevin crashed into Macy and fell down on top of her, causing the now-present Stella to try and cover her squeal.

She, unlike Kevin, succeeded.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mace!" Kevin stuttered.

Macy blushed. "It's alright, Kevin."

His face grew closer to hers conspiratorially. "It's just, I've been running away from Stella and my brothers and haven't been really watching where I've been going. Watching my back, you know?" he whispered.

She smiled. "I heard about that," she said, lowering her voice too.

"Yeah, just about died in the girl's bathroom."

"Girl's bathroom?" she laughed softly. "Perfect hiding place though."

"Yes, last place they'd expect, isn't it?" he said, grinning now.

"Exactly."

He shrugged. "It was bound to happen sometime."

She grinned, and he looked down at her lips. She saw his eyes darken, almost subtle enough to not be noticeable. But _she_ noticed.

His hands tightened on her hips and she wondered if he was about to do what she thought he was about to do. His lips were only about less than an inch away from hers, and if she just... She saw him close his eyes and she followed suit. His smell was intoxicating; it was almost too much for her. He smelled like chocolate pudding, waffles, and...

"There he is!"

Both of their eyes snapped open. Oh, she was _so_ going to kill Joseph...

Kevin suddenly got up and pulled her up with him. He looked annoyed. And scared.

"I'm sorry Mace... I gotta go if we want to continue this later."

Without another word, he ran off.

She barely registered the two youngest Lucas brothers running after him, or Nick's apology for ruining the moment, or the hug and promise of getting back at Joe from Stella.

"Continue this later?" she whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know. It wasn't...that great. But it was just stuck in my head and I had to write it. Sorry for any mistakes, but it hasn't been beta-ed. I might post up the fixed version up soon... Yes, I know it had a butt-load of run-on sentences. It was meant to give off a scared-for-my-life vibe. Did it work? x]

I haven't written anything in like, six months, so I'm sorry if it sucked. I'll try writing more and better next time.

This was for _thiscoffeeshop_ 'cause she also thinks Kacy is awesome. And where are those life-changing pants you promised me? :D


End file.
